PiPC03
Our Memories! Is forgotten?! (私たちの記憶！忘れられている？! Watashitachi no Kioku! Wasure rarete iru?!) is the 3rd episode of Pitch Pretty Cure! Summary Today's in Aika's class has a big news. A new transfer student! Everyone in class talking about the new transfer student. The transfer student is a popular guitarist also a singer. Who is the new student? Major Events * Izumi become arrogant when she join the school. Synopsis Today's in Aika's class has a big news. A new transfer student! Everyone in class talking about the new transfer student. The transfer student is a popular guitarist also a singer. When the bell rings, the new transfer student is Hachimitsu Izumi, which she is a popular guitarist also a singer. Aika and Yuuki surprised because Izumi is their childhood friend, they screamed Izumi's name. However, Aika asks Yuuki why she knows Izumi, back to Yuuki, Yuuki also asks with the same question. However, when they screamed Izumi's name, Izumi says that she doesn't know Yuuki and Aika. Both Aika and Yuuki are sad. The students are just laughing at them. At the lunch time, Izumi crowded by her fans. Aika and Yuuki just looking at them. Aika suddenly have an idea to make Izumi a sweets. Before that, Aika asks why Yuuki knows Izumi. Yuuki starts to tell Aika. In the flashback, Yuuki was a little girl that wants to play with everyone. However, she is a shy person. Because of that, Yuuki can't be able to play with everyone. Izumi looked at Yuuki, and asks Yuuki to play together. Izumi and Yuuki becomes a good friend. However, because Yuuki's father going to Amaigaoka, Yuuki lefts Izumi in elementary school class 2. The flashback is over, Aika also starts to storytelling. In the flashback, Aika was a elementart schooler that is very sociable. When she playing with everyone, she looks to a girl that feels lonely, which is Izumi. Aika asks Izumi to play together. Another sad thing, Aika's sister going to Amaigaoka to continue her school. After school, Yuuki and Aika went to Cooking Club, to make a sweets for Izumi. Aika and Yuuki have a inspiration to make a biscuit. The biscuit is ready! Now they will add the decoration. Again, they shouts concurrently, which is the word "Sun". Because Izumi is a rock-star, they make a "Sunny Biscuit". The next day, they gives the Sunny Biscuit. However, Izumi rejects a thing. Izumi becomes mad because when Izumi was happy, Izumi's friends are leaving her. Izumi feels so sad and she run away. After school, Izumi went to her home. When Izumi sneaking her younger sister making a sweets for Izumi, her sister just went faint and the sweets becomes gray, also a giant monster appears. Shayari senses a Bufferkill, Aika and Yuuki running to the Bufferkill's place. When they near at Izumi's house, Izumi looked at them what are they coming from. Aika and Yuuki starts to transform. Izumi shocked Aika and Yuuki can transform. Cure Shortcake and Cure Cupcake didn't mention that Izumi looked at them. However, when Izumi knows Aika is Cure Shortcake, Yuuki is Cure Cupcake, she says that Cure Shortcake and Cure Cupcake should go away. Izumi saying their name, and Cure Shortcake also Cure Cupcake shocked because their identity is revealed. Cure Shortcake and Cure Cupcake wont stop defending Izumi, and Izumi cries. Cure Shortcake and Cure Cupcake purifying the Bufferkill with their combination finisher attack. Characters Pretty Cure * Hiraoka Aika/Cure Shortcake * Izanami Yuuki/Cure Cupcake Mascots * Shayari Villains * Tsuguramu * Bufferkill Secondary Characters * May Julia * Tokigawa Rei * Takayama Sei * Hachimitsu Izumi Trivia Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Episodes Category:CureDessert Category:User:CureDessert